


The Life Line Network Presents.... The Failed Writers Of Sleepy Hollow

by ElusiveBlackCat



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Comedy/Revenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBlackCat/pseuds/ElusiveBlackCat
Summary: It's Friday Night and there's nothing to watch on tv. Or is there? Nicole flipping through  channels is surprised to see those who wronged her on a network for failed writers and showrunners. Karma's a Bitch!





	1. The Line Line Network Presents... The Failed Writers Of Sleepy Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to do something like this, and i had it written down a couple of years ago, but never got around to actually writing it out. But here it goes. Hope you like it. There is the topic of racism and colorism. Just a warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday and there's nothing to watch on television. Or is there? Nicole flipping through channels is surprised to see those who wronged her on a network for failed writers and show runners. Karma's a Bitch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is discussion of racism and colorism.

  It's Friday night and for whatever reason she thought staying in was a good idea. A huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders after leaving _that_ horrible place. Yep 2016 had turned out to be one hellish year. The year of The Assholes. White male writers were obviously sipping early on some Trump-Aid because they seemed rather proud of themselves for nearly killing every female character imaginable on television. But the worst one will forever go down in tv history as the worst character write- off. And most of all the worst way to ever treat a black female actress.

 "Hmph at well least i still got my fandom and more gigs lined up, what do Wretchner & Co. have? Hopefully not a goddamn thing if my prayers have been answered she said to herself as she continued flipping from channel to channel. "Damn there is nothing to watch, and Thursday has already come and gone. Thursday night's were for settling in with a big bowl of buttery popcorn, a glass of Olivia Pope Red wine and watching two of her favorite shows. Scandal and How To Get Away With Murder.

" _Man Fridays_ _really do suck,_ thinking back to when a certain show that shall not be named, was dying a slow and painful death due to it's horrible ratings, and should have been put out of it's misery.

"Hmph Friday night she snorts. _Where Television shows that are shot to hell go to die._ But leave it to  _that_ show to get a Season 4. And how they did was anybody's guess. But then again... when it comes to _Supremacy Fox_ one should never be surprised. Perhaps cosigning in blood and riding shotgun with the devil was in their contracts.

 That _would_ explain a lot of it she said out loud to herself. Come to think of it the way that network acts and behaves it's possible that it was built on some sort of Hell Mouth. Like on Buffy.  _Supremacy Fox_ is practically like a real life Wolfram & Hart. _Sure_ it _may_ look all normal and professional on the outside, but as soon as you walk in you realize that all of the elevators go straight down to the _SEVENTH CIRCLE OF HELL._

 _"_ Yep, she said to herself. That must be where all of the deals are made. I'm sure Ms.Demon Walden herself must have urged their "Big Star" to sign his life instead of his name on the contract. 

 Meanwhile upstairs it looks like an All American Barbie and Ken News Special. All with blonde hair, blue eyes and fake smiles, until you look a little closer. And just there. Underneath.  You'll see a quick flash of something akin to a reptile.

 _Fucking snakes in the grass_. Thank god i left when i did, anyone tuning in could see the fuckery coming from a mile away. 

  She continued flipping through channels until she caught a glimpse of what look to be one of the former writers of the show being interviewed by a _very_ handsome reporter.

  Wait -just- a- sec. Let me back up. Was that?.... Nooooo, It... couldn't be. Oh my god it is! Let me just turn up the volume. 

 Hello to all of you who are just tuning in. Some of you may have already heard the latest news. It has now been confirmed that the latest casualty of the now defunct network Supremacy Fox has been revealed. Mr. Raven Wretchner. Mr. Wretchner will in fact join his former co-conspirators all of whom took great pleasure in not only destroying what could have been a great show, but the lead actress as well.

 Mr. Wretchner was cast as one of the six men on _Life Line's_ latest reality tv show about failed white male writers who purposely distort the true meaning of diversity, by hiring black actresses based on skin tone and overall attractiveness. Sidelining black characters all for the sake of making the white characters the prime focus of attention. We're talking racism, colorism, bait and switch. The list goes on and on.

  "I'm telling you folks this is sure to be one hell of a roller coaster ride, as we delve deep into the backstory of what has unfortunately turned out to be a literal toxic wasteland of emotional abuse. I can't _even_ imagine what the environment must have been like for Nicole. _I too_ would have left.

 "In case many of you were wondering i have it on good authority that Mr. Wretchner _is_ in fact here, and if we're lucky perhaps we can  try and snag an interview with him. "Ah there he is now.

"Mr. Wretchner. Mr. Wretchner can we have a moment of your time. I'm sure you have plenty now that you've been let go and are unemployed. Come on over here. "No need to hide your face. The whole fandom, or should i say former fandom. Has already heard of your demise.

 "Now Mr. Raven or should i call you Gargamel, or at least that's what many of the pissed off former fans refer to you as says the reporter laughing. 

"I can honestly say that you do kind of resemble what could be your ancestor, the reporter chuckles.  I'm sorry i'm sorry  i cant't keep from laughing. 

"Wow Gargamel that _is_ new says Nicole laughing.

 Finally collecting himself he continues. Mr Wretchner would you say you are i fact. Evil. Because many in the fandom seem to think it.

" No. No. Definitely not!

 "Anyone who knows me can tell you i'm a pretty easy going guy. I get along with everybody.

 "Everybody huh, says the reporter. That's not what the former fans of the show have said. And form what we have been told it's pretty alarming.

'Such as....

"Such as you taunting the fans with the promise of an Ichabbie pairing. Openly supporting a certain sect of self entitled white female fandom who made it their personal mission to harass and destroy the female lead.in hopes of driving her off of the show. You had have known that these women were racist. I mean just look at some of what they said about her....To be continued

 

 

 

 

  "

 

 

 

 


	2. Life Line Presents...The Failed Writers Of Sleepy Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Raven gets called on the carpet for accepting bad behavior from a certain sect of self entitled fandom..

Mr. Wretchner looked like a dear caught in headlights as the reporter took care to read several of the tweets. "Well let's see what we have here. "Eh hem, as he cleared his throat: Already here we go;

1\. "I would rather see the other sister (Jenny Mills) with Crane instead. They would look good together.

2\. "Horrible acting

3\. "Abbie is strong by herself.

4\. "Why can't a man and woman just be friends.

5\. "Abbie doesn't need romance.

6\. "They seem more like brother and sister.

From there it got even more ridiculous. Asking why does she have to wear such tight clothing. The reporter stood shaking his head in disappointment. I'm not even going to bother reading the rest. What i want to know is what do you have to say for yourself Mr. Wretchner. Because you all but cosigned this abhorrent behavior.

" Well I'm _not_ racist if that's what you're implying."

"Oh _of course_ you aren't. Let me guess you can't be racist because your best friend is black, or you don't see color. A statement that of which never made any since to me. To not see someone's skin color would be like pretending as if that person doesn't exist. Because if you don't see it then it's the perfect excuse for you to deny your own part in supporting white supremacy. 

 "Your're awfully quiet. _Gee_ was it something i said. Mr. Wretchner. Still nothing.

" So as you can see folks this the type of....and you'll have to excuse my language when i say this, _fuckery_! That Nicole had to go through, and as a white person i can honestly say that there _is_ in fact colorism as well as racism all throughout these tweets. The anger, the hostility as well as self entitlement are definitely felt. 

"I can honestly say,and for those of you who are white Know this to be true. You've never seen white women being treated in such a horrendous way. Many of you literally salivate when seeing white women in the position of being someone's pick as desirable, or chosen to be seen as dateable. Or that with both characters being white that it's somehow natural for them to be championed as a romantic couple. Yet it stops there doesn't it. It unnerves you to see something other than what you're used to, being shown in a different light. Played by someone who doesn't look like you.

"Well who asked you. You know what _Wretchner._  I too was looking forward to seeing what i thought would be one of the hottest couples to ever be seen on prime time television since Olivia and Grant  from Scandal. I'm sorry folks if it seems i'm taking this rather personally. It's just that i was all in just like many of you. All of us saw the pilot. The sparks were beyond....., his voice trailing off.

" There were times i would catch an interview with the two leads, and i would often wonder why is she _so_ quiet. Tom was always the one who received a bulk of the questions, as well as attention. Come to think of it, it always seemed as if the two of them were being watched like hawks by both the show runner and the executive producers during these interviews.  It was like they were there making sure that neither actor stepped over their carefully placed line of segregation in regards to the topic of an ichabbie romance. 

"And don't even get me started on the rather gleeful behavior from a majority of racist white women who were all too happy in hearing that ichabod and Abbie were better off as just friends. According to Tom, but he seemed to straddle the fence a lot. I swear you never knew with him. He seemed to rather enjoy playing up Ichabbie when it it suited him or what was best for the show. First he's for it then he's not. I mean which was it Tom. The reporter looking dead into the camera as if Tom was tuning in.

"He claimed Ichabod was completely in love with Abbie. " _It's all about Abbie. He's completely in love with her_. So you said. So what happened Tom.  Hmmm??

" I'ts like we were all waiting with baited breath for Season 3. Then out pops this ridiculousness of bringing in Betsy Ross, that we can all agree was completely unnecessary. And i can honestly say _she_ was not needed. Then there was Zoe. You did anything and everything you could to see to it that a black woman having a romance with your white male lead would never take place. Not on your watch!! 

"And you showed not only your ass, but your outright opposition to it in the episode; _Incident At Stone Manor._ You gutted the audience. Making sure to have Ichabod appear to be forthcoming in how he truly felt about Abbie, only to have him make a chess joke. Absolutely foul. But just when we all thought you couldn't top that. You did. "Oh you most definitely did.

"Yes! Yes! says Nicole jumping up and down.Finally. It's about  damn time . Take his ass down. 

_To be continued

 


	3. The Line Network Presents....The Failed Writers Of Sleepy Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back at season 2, and what actions from the writers led to their demise. Everything from skin tone changes with the sisters, and Raven does a disappearing act,or does he? Any Mistakes are mine. Comments are welcome. Thank you for all the kudos! Ragnarok will will be coming up in Chapter four. It might be long. Thanks for the kudos and for all who have read this.

>"For those of you out there thank you for joining us, as we give you part 2 of this epic fail. This next hour is sure to be a very eye opening look into the extraordinary lengths Mr. Wretchner went through to express his true displeasure in not wanting to see the two leads get together. "His anger played out across social media as fans grew frustrated and began campaigning against what we as viewers saw as the blatant sidelining of a lead actress back in Season 2. Fans called for and demanded better for an actress many had grown to love and saw as the spark to what made this couple "Ichabbie" a household name.  But before we dive into the real dirt let's take a look back at Season 2 which sort of gave us a window into what the writers and show runners  were planning as they one by one sidelined all of the POC's.

"The reactions from fans was swift as they saw Secondary characters replacing black characters. The old tried and true method of Bait and Switch seemed to be on the horizon, and fans were looking to take on any and all who treated the actress unfairly. They weren't just going to sit back and watch a black female hero get disposed of or put into the typical black female trope that so many black female actresses unfortunately find themselves in, thanks to Hollywood's unwillingness to evolve, and embrace diversity as a whole in whatever the shade.

<"Sleepy Hollow's producers were all too eager to pat themselves on the back for doing what so many other shows were unwilling to do. Which was to have a diverse cast. And it was, until the characters many of us were hoping to see more of from Native American to Asian to Latino were quietly being pushed out the back door. And by the end of Season 1 six characters of color had disappeared. Leaving only 4 characters of color left. Captain Frank irving, Abbie Mills, and Jenny Mills and Sheriff Reyes who at some point replaced the captain. It wasn't too long before she too would do a disappearing act making way for more fair skinned actresses. 

" Without going into the disgusting details, lets just say that the show projected their own ideas as to what a woman of color should look like according to their standards. Three names come to mind Jenny Mills , and Sophie Foster, Betsy Ross , and i'll just leave it at that. Most fans liked the character Jenny Mills. the actress..... However many took a liking to Sophie, and the actress who played her. But Betsy. Poor sad Busty Betsy. A character nobody asked for or liked, except for you know who (Racist white women) he mouthed to the camera. The acting was egregious. I guess the writers thought bringing an actress from a famous genre film such as Twilight would bring with it more white fans. Anything to show that Sleepy Hollow's fan base was white only. Unfortunately in their sad attempts to gain an even bigger following by doing this. The ratings sunk even further. Not even Busty Ross's boobs could keep them afloat.

<"Now let's see what else was there. "Oh! The overt and blatant color changes that went back and forth regarding the Mills sisters. Just what the fuck was that anyways. I'm a white guy and even i took issue with that. First Dark. Then light, Then really dark and then light skin again, and ta- daaaaa, Jenny is now lighter than her sister. 

"Yet back in Season one they were both the same shade. Guess again who was responsible for that, he said side eyeing Wretchner.  This one right here. Isn't that right Mr. Wretchner. You all but acted like a prepubescent teenager when you first laid eyes on the actress who would be playing Jenny Mills. Don't- even- deny it. I heard the podcast. You gushed and gushed over how hot she was, and  how you would love to see her with her hair down. Completely unprofessional.

<" You know I'm still trying to figure how someone like you was allowed in the writers room, But mark my words.I will find out. Now let's turn our attention to something else you did back in season 2. It  was that covert yet not so covert message that you had Ichabod say to Abbie in the episode Paradise Lost.  Let's roll the tape shall we.

As the episode was playing. Nicole thought back to that particular day on the set. She remembered going up to Tom and asking. "Hey what's the significance of using a Grapple (grape + apple) in this scene. Tom looked over at her shaking his head and nodding in the direction of Wretchner. "it was his idea. Something to do with us. Ichabbie.

"Okayyyy??? Now you've lost me said Nicole looking puzzled.

"Here he said handing her the script. He wants us to say this: _Crane have you ever had a Grapple. Well I have had times when...No not that kind of Grapple. It's a grape plus and apple. Huh. a union that hardly seems necessary._ Nicole threw the script to the floor. _Really? Really?_ she said looking at him. This is his way of saying that you and i, pointed between herself and Tom. Should _never_ be romantic. That we don't belong together We don't make sense to someone like him or the type of fans they would rather cater to. Right?

 Tom placing his fingers to the bridge of his nose only sighed and shook his head.

 "You know what Tom. I didn't sign up for this type of shit. They have been showing their true colors for quite some time now. I just want off of this show. It's ridiculous how they keep finding _every_ reason to not make us a couple. _You and i_ both know that if they had gone ahead and hired the white girl that they actually wanted to in the first place. They would've had the two of you fucking already!

 God i still can't believe i stayed as long as i did she said to herself as she looked back up at the screen only to realize Raven had completely disappeared. The only person standing there was a very pissed off reporter.  Well where the hell did he go so fast, muttering to herself.

 "I don't care what you have to do. I don't care if you have to drag his hairy arse back here, kicking and screaming. You had bloody well find him! As matter of fact come here, ushering over one of the assistants. Sir?

 Leaning over and saying in a low tone. You tell that piece of shit i said this. Either get here in five minutes, or i swear to god i will get Nicole on the phone, live! Let's see how he responds to that!

 "Yes sir. you can count on me sir. " Good. Now go. He then turned his attention back to the camera, smiling. Well it appears we have a short delay, but i promise _we will_   in fact have that second part right after this. _To be continued 

 


	4. The Life Line Network Presents....The Failed Writers Of Sleepy Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven Wretchner is missing. Where is he exactly? How will he respond to the criticisms made in reaction to the treatment of Abbie Mills and the actress who played her. And the episode the Ragnarok is discussed. And Nicole is drunk.

 Nicole got up and went into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. On second thought nope. I think i'll just drink it straight from bottle. Gonna need a lot of this just to get through this raggedy ass episode, she muttered to herself. She then made herself some popcorn and went over and plopped down onto the sofa, and moved around till she got nice and comfy. "There that's better.

"Now let's see here... as she went to turn up the volume. "My apologies ladies and gentleman for this delay, but it appears our guest has managed to do a disappearing act.

"Of course he has, Nicole snorts. He's a piece of shit just like the rest of them. "Shit! this could be awhile, but it doesn't mean that i can't get the party started early. Time to crack this baby open. She took a swig, and another, and another. _Maybe....._ one more,.she says to herself, better make sure i don't drink all of this at once. because i'm definitely gonna have to save some for when things get really goo... her voice trailing off as she saw the assistant from earlier running up to the reporter. "Oh shit,  something's up."

"We found him sir.

"You did. Well where the hell is he?

"Ummm...well. For god sake's spit it out!

"He's on the toilet sir. And...

"And he's got diarrhea. Apparently whatever he had eaten yesterday before leaving Supremacy Fox has given him the runs.

"I suppose you're expecting me to take pity on him aren't you. Perhaps give him some time to recover, well that's never going to happen. This interview is a pot of gold, and not just for me, but for all the fans he took pleasure in fucking over,and i'll be damned if i'm going to cancel this interview just because of a little diarrhea, find him some _depends_ , and get him out here! Now! He bellowed.

"Yes Sir. Right away Sir."

 The reporter turning back to the camera.

 Looks like it's going to be a few more minutes. It seems Mr. Wretchner _soiled_ himself. I know you're probably thinking i shouldn't out him like that on national television, but who the hell bloody cares, i know i don't, and i'm sure many of you out there feel the same way. Suddenly a pair of footsteps could be heard running up behind him.

 "Well, well, well there you are. I understand you've been feeling a bit under the weather. By the way you look awful, and your all sweaty and clammy, whatever you do just don't touch me." Did you get the _super absorbent_ depends the assistant left in the bathroom.

 "Yes, Raven says quietly under his breath.

  _Good!_  , but before we start .Excuse me,waving the same assistant back over. Could we get some incense or something. I'm afraid Mr. Wretchner might brought the toilet back with with him. "Oh and make sure it's pure sage. When this interview is done i want the whatever stench is left gone!

"Now let's get on with it shall we. Camera ready! In 5-4-3-2. Once again thank you for joining us back here on the set Of The Life Line Network for part 2 of our special on how a so called professional writer could so overtly shame an actress on her own show. The level of disdain shown by you in the way you chose to write her off was _disgusting_ , and _reprehensible_.  To this very day many people are still blown away at how you dismissed her as if she was nothing more than a stereotypical mammy figure to a white man from the 18th century." 

 _You_ Mr. Wretchner treated her character as if she existed solely for his sake, To then have her die, and denying her any chance at actual true love is just plain wrong.To say that she got everything she wanted  in life, to only then turn around and give it up is utter bull. Especially when comparing her to most white female characters who end the end usually get the fairy tale ending, that they themselves have grown accustomed to. Meaning they expect it to be that way. But whenever the possibility of romance for a black female character is on the horizon they're opposed to it. All of a sudden the rules are different.

"Please stop me if i'm exaggerating. Didn't abbie Mills say in season 2 in the episode 'Magnum Opus' that she didn't want to die in her prime like so many other black women in her family before her?

"Yes.

But you, you and that asshole of a show runner saw to it that she did.  I mean it wasn't enough for you, that given this country's history of how they have always physically,emotionally, and mentally abused the black woman, that you then decide that a fitting way to treat a modern day black woman is to rob her of her identity. To tear her down in front of a national audience as an example that she is nothing more than a black maid to all of white society. That she has no say in her own wants and desires. 

"But that's only for white women. Right. Only they can have it all. Any black woman even having the audacity to  dream is met with resistance by white men like you." But the shameless fuckery didn't stop there. _Oh no, no._ Let us go back to an episode prior. I'm talking about the 'Incommunicado' episode.

 Thatssssssss right! Nicole slurring her speech as she took another sip.  _T_ hey were tryin to put me in my place in that episode, and used one of my closest friends to do it too. You son of a bitch!  Fuckin ratchet ass! Go on! she says. Talking to the television. You tell em how they purposely did aaaaaaaaaaall that shit. Swinging the  bottle around.

 "What about it,he replied in a callous tone

 "You had a black man get on television and deliver the line.... let me see.... Just..... a... sec . Okay here it is. so we have Abbie trying to mend fences, and offer Daniel Reynolds (played by actor Lance Gross) an olive branch, and instead he responds with:

 _There's no room for anybody else on the Abbie Mills show._ NowThis line alone speaks volumes, because that would mean you and your'e writing team were well aware of the campaign that was brought about to defend both the actress as well as the character.

"Of course we were. We couldn't go anywhere on social media without having to hear them constantly complaining and demanding we do this, and do that.'

 So this was in fact a personal swipe at those who sought to support not just the actress, but the character she played. There really is no point in denying it, and can you also  admit that another reason you hated the " _Abbie Mills Deserves Better "_ campaign slogan is because you pretty much got called out by one of the most famous television/movie actresses ever. _Viola Davis,_ And when Viola Davis talks people listen,she obviously had heard through the grapevine your mistreatment of Nicole.

 "She was giving others like Nicole the type of support that is needed in a world where people like yourself feel it necessary to uphold the tradition of whiteness over everyone else.

 "So you're still trying to say that i'm racist. Well you're unhealthy view of how you see and write black characters, and black women says all of that." 

  A perfect example is how you chose to use the character Daniel Reynolds. a character by the way that nobody asked for and  wasn't needed. Instead you simply used him as a way to put every black woman who supported Nicole in her place.

 "What do you want. An apology. Because i'm not offering one. Look, if they didn't like the show they didn't have to watch it, and second of all the show was not about her. It was about Ichabod Crane. _Period!_

"Uh no, Correction. That is not it, Mr. Wretchner. The show is about The two Witnesses, The Seven Tribulations, The Four Horsemen, and The Apocalypse. You and your team decided to go way off script, way off course, and  write the show through the white male lens,and in the process purposely destroyed it, because god forbid a black woman is given any sort of royal treatment you would gladly offer to a white woman if she were in the same position.

"It took three seasons and somewhere between 35 or 40 episodes before you even bothered to give Abbie Mills a love interest. And even that wreaked of bullshit. Who the hell hires a gorgeous actress like Ms. Beharie, and gives her the "Look But Don't Touch Policy"  with _every_ male that character took a liking to her. I mean, really. Luke Morales, Andy Brooks, Hawley, Orion, Calvin Riggs, and last but not least Ichabod Crane!

  "But hey they gave ole sis a boyfriend though. Nobody even cared about Joe and Jenny. Nicole now yelling at the tv. They made empty promises. _Lies! lies! lies!_ I should callthe network! Where's the phone. I'm gonna dial theirrrr asses right the fuck now. That motherfucker and that other motherf..... Damn it what's the number. Put it back on the screen!! You can bet your ass i'm calling you, you, you ratchet..... bastard! pointing to Raven on the television screen.

 "So let's talk about the last episode of Season 3. The Ragnarok, or should we call it the _The Middle Finger_ _Seen All Around The_ _World_ episode, because let's face it, that's exactly what _that_ was. The Ragnarok is supposed is about the epic war of the gods. But that episode didn't even come close. But it was however an end of the world moment for everybody that night."

"Abbie get's killed in the first twenty minutes! For god sake's you couldn't wait until at least 10 or 15 minutes _before_ the show ended to do that.

  _Boy_ you must have _really_ wanted her gone. And please spare me this bullshit about her wanting to leave. No actor or actress just up and decides one day that they want to leave a show that they obviously liked being on back in season 1.But then you happened in Season 2 including Mark G the show runner, followed by another garbage show runner Cliff C. And by then the treatment she received by all of you was unforgivable. 

"But let's go on. So before poor Abbie gets sucked or should say evaporated into a box.

"Once again the audience is granted an unwanted wish. Betsy Ross.  Now according to Mr. Campbell Ms. Betsy is there to give, what is supposed to be a passing of the torch to Abbie in regards to her relationship with Crane.

Hmph, like Abbie needed her approval. Then she. Not Crane. Tells him about his true feelings for his witness partner. Pandora does the exact same thing. Everyone is saying that Crane is in love with Abbie, except Crane!

 "I'm sitting there watching this, and thinking. How is this even realistic. It was as if Abbie wasn't even there. As if she hadn't even heard what Betsy herself had said. No instead we get absolute silence.

 "What _I_   want to know. What _we_ all want to know is. Why wasn't crane allowed in either scene to tell Abbie how he really felt about her, In each scene he looks constipated. Like he wanted to get something out but some invisible force  was preventing him from doing so. This was just insane. What the hell did you do superglue his mouth shut or something.

 "We were basically saying that Ichabod and Abbie had a different kind of love."

 "Oh. Okay. A-different-kind-of-love. You mean the kind _you_ didn't want to see. The kind that a certain portion of America doesn't feel comfortable with. You didn't think it was necessary that actual love between a black woman like her and a white man like him should be shown on National television. Is that it"

"Exactly!

"Mhm, because black women are always seen in a romantic way.(sarcasm).

"Look, replied Wretchner. We were just doing what the audience wanted, and that was not following the typical trope of seeing every male and female character become romantically involved. We wanted something new and fresh.

"Uh huh, and you thought what. Why not try this out on a black female lead. Well if this idea was _so_  fresh and _so_ new, then how come this wasn't done with Katrina, Betsy, Mary, or Zoe, in fact Crane didn't have to be married at all. It would have made more since for him to wake up 250 years realizing his true destiny was with  a modern day black woman. Now _that_ had romance written all over it.

 Plus the two had so much sexual chemistry it was insane. Epic. But because you, and others like you couldn't fathom the idea of that ever happening. The show therefore imploded, but not before you could once again sell your own idea of what you would rather prefer a black woman to look like. _Racially ambiguous_.

Now before you answer that. I want those tuning in to call right now. Here is the number at the bottom of the screen, Please, if there were ever a time for you to unleash your feelings of utter disdain and vitriol towards this man. The time is now. Ichabbie fans i want to hear from you! However if you are only for Fingers-Hair-And -Mison, don't bother calling in. If you're one those who are still trying to defend the indefensible, all while trying to pretend you were broken up by Nicole leaving. Don't.

But Nicole. Darling sweetness. All that is gorgeous. We do want hear from you. Call me... To be continued

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Nicole have in store for Wretchner when she calls in. Stay tuned.


	5. The Life Line Network Presents... The Failed Writers Of Sleepy Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole unleashes her fury on the King- Of- All -Fuckery in prime time tv history.

"Wait. What?"Did he just say he wanted me to call him. "Well _yay_  for me. I'm coming for youuuuuu pointing at the screen again. But let me first splash some water on my face she Jumped up from the sofa and ran quickly to the bathroom. After a few cold splashes she looked at herself in the mirror, the day has finally arrived, she thought. I don't have to play cover up for their _sorry_ asses anymore, All of that stupid crap they wanted me to say following that finale. All of it was _bullshit."_

 _"_ I bet that motherfucker's hoping I'm not watching, But he's in for one hell of a rude awakening." Let's see here as she grabbed the phone and began dialing. "Oh i better turn this volume down just a bit, can't have it echoing up in here, that would ruin the moment. She sat back down and waited as the phone rang several times. Shit there must be a lot of pissed off people calling, this could take awhile, she muttered. Finally she got through.

_Hello Life Line Network how can I be of assistance._

_"_ Um yes this is Nicole speaking.

-Wait you mean Nicole, as in Nicole Beharie. _The_ Nicole Beharie." From Sleepy Hollow?"

"Yes."

 _Oh my god_ I am such a _huge, huge_ fan of yours the woman said excitedly. Can I just say that I am one of many whose hoping that miserable writer who did you dirty never ever gets to write for another show." I am telling you. There is a special place in hell for people like him.

"I couldn't agree more. By the way you never told me your name."

"Sophie."

"Well it's nice to meet you Sophie."

 _Likewise,._ So do you have any idea as to what you're gonna say yet.

 _Nope_ notreally, that all depends on how he chooses to act. but you can bet there _will_ be fireworks.

_Give him hell sister._

_'_ Oh i plan to."

 _Alright_ i'm putting you through.

"Thanks."

* * *

 

 Meanwhile back on the set Raven was looking more and more miserable by the second as he tried not to shit on himself, the tv host looked over at him seeming annoyed with constant distraction of his moving around  like a toddler needing to pee. _Yes, yes_ I'll tell him you said that. "And you tell him I hope he shits on himself!" In a loud shriek. Well _that_ was entertaining, he muttered to himself walking over to Wretchner.

 _For gods sake_ would please stop fidgeting. I have a show to run.

"I;m sorry but i can't. I _really really_ gotta go he groaned.

"Well that's what the _Depends_ are for, and may I suggest that if you need to _let it go_ , please do so away from me he replied waving his hand in front of his face. 

"Incense. "I need more incense." You! pointing to the camera man. "Get me some incense!"

"But that's not m Jo...

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" Were you going to tell me that that isn't your job." The man tried to find the words but couldn't. "Do you like working here." Hm?"

"Yes," he replied quietly.

"Do you want to continue working here, because if not, I'm sure there are plenty more people out there who'd be more than willing to do this job, or maybe you want to end up like him, pointing at Wretchner. You see Mr. Raven didn't know how good he had it either, and he threw it all away. "So unless, (his voice rising) you want to find yourself in the unemployment line I suggest you do as I asked an _GET ME SOME BLOODY INCENSE!_

Y-y-yes s-sir, he stammered, leaving quickly.

Just then the assistant came through on his earpiece.

"Yes sir I've got Nicole Beharie on the line.

"You're certain that it's her," he asked.

"its her alright."

 _Alright look alive people._ Now if all goes well each of you will be receiving a hefty bonus. He straightened himself as he waved for Wretchner to come over.

"Well you don't look like you're dying, eyeing him up and down. And you smell better too." What is that, it smells like an evergreen forest."

"It's _Poo-Pourri_ toilet spray. "The assistant was kind enough to get me some."

"Well, I'll have to thank her later." Poo- Pourri you say." Not Potpourri. "

Raven nodded. 

"Huh." Genius idea." So are you ready to get started, because we're on in about two minutes.'

"I guess."

"Good then, he replied slapping him on the back. We are in the homestretch now." Once again thank you for joining us back here on the set of _Life Line Network Presents, The Failed Writers Of Sleepy Hollow,_ or should I say just one failed writer, looking at Wretchner and smirking. Now as you recall I was hoping to get the wonderful Nicole Beharie to join us, and shall i say your wish has been granted. Because right now on the line is the fabulous and gorgeous Ms. Beharie. Now if you have any children in the room, you might want to escort them out. This last hour of the interview is sure to be a fiery one, as the saying goes **_"Hell Hath No Fury Like A Black Woman Who's Been Done Dirty."_**

 Raven rolled is eyes. "That's not even a real quote. You made that up."

"Oh i'm sorry did you say something. "Don't you have more important things to worry about, like the tongue lashing you're about to get."

"Nicole, Nicole are you there darling." Can you hear me."

"Yes."

"Nicole what everyone wants to know, myself included, is how are you doing since your exit from that dumpster fire Sleepy Hollow."

"I'm doing great." Thank you for asking, and having me on."

"Oh it's my pleasure. "I've always felt that you were never given the platform to express how honestly and truly felt about the finale, and the rather deplorable treatment of your character." So all i can say is the stage is now yours my dear." As you can see the very culprit is standing right here."

"I can see that."

"Nicole?"

 _Yeah_ surprise motherfucker. I bet you didn't think this day would ever come, huh? So what's happening, I see you went and found yourself a new gig." Too bad it isn't paying you, she snorts. Do you know how many complaints I had to here from a certain portion of fandom who didn't even want the black woman, as in me, as the lead in the first place. Who were either _blatant_ or _covert_ in their comments about me, and the character I played, but had _the audacity, the nerve_ to get their sorry asses on social media, and complain about what the fuck is going to happen to the show now." People are going to lose their paychecks if the show gets canceled." They're gonna lose their jobs. Well your asses weren't concerned about how i was going to eat, and pay bills. "I'm not rich. "i don't have a mansion, or maid service. And i'm saying this because I know of certain podcast hosts assuming that maybe i could afford to leave the show. That _I_ somehow had the means to do so."

"First of all I'm a black woman living in America. Whether i have the money or not, doesn't make a damn bit of difference when those in power will always see to it that my words, my existence don't matter, until they see that I am strong. That i will not back down, or be pushed around, tamped down and silenced. I am a problem. A threat that needs to be handled. And what do you think, how do you think they handle someone who looks like me?" Do you want to say it Wretchner, or should I."

 Raven's face grew pale as he knew exactly what Nicole was referring to. The one thing that happens within the entertainment industry when a black person stands up against the _White Supremacy Machine._

 _"Well_ I think we all have an idea as to what that means and judging by his silence so does he, the television host replied.

Suddenly Raven cuts in. "Look Nicole...

-"No you look. I was lead to believe that this show was going to be like something no one had ever seen before. The plot about how The headless Horseman came to be, and his role as one of the Four Horsemen of the apocalypse. The two biblical witness chosen,one from the past, another from the future. A Captain and his Lieutenant. And the fact that she was black, and he white and from a time of slavery. Who worked alongside historical forefathers who shaped this country, but at the heart of it all were two people whose fates were destined to be entwined from the start, and i'm not going to sit here and apologize for what i'm about to say. Ichabod and Abbie, or as the true fans put it Ichabbie. _Were meant to be._ Their story had romance written all over it. But the _only_ reason. The _only_ reason, it didn't happen, was because of him, and people like him. People on the set, People behind the scenes. Once again a certain portion of white fandom mostly women, some men, would show up at Comic-Con, and literally breathe a sigh of relief in knowing that the writers didn't want Ichabbie to happen either."

"Do you know what that's like." To have to sit there, knowing why they're so happy in knowing that it would never happen. That they were covertly expressing their disdain for the black woman they felt wasn't worthy enough, or looked European enough to make them more comfortable in possibly seeing me with someone like Tom. That they instead would rather have gone for the woman who played my sister on the show. That _she_ would look better with him. That _they_ would make more sense. Like I couldn't read between the lines as to what they were saying. And I got _zero_ support." So for anyone out there wanting to point their slimy finger in my direction for the shows demise. Here's an idea. _Look_ to self. _Look_ at Colorism, Racism and the role that you played in that. And that's all I have to say on the matter, and all I have to say about you Wretchner is that you, and your little band of self entitled white male cohorts deserve nothing more than the hell hole you put yourselves in. I think the show you're on speaks for itself. I just hope going forward that networks who are willing to fully support diversity think before ever hiring people like him."

 _Well_ your prayers may have been answered, sooner than you think.

"How so?"

Yes, yes I'm getting the message right now as we speak. It says here, that Mr. Wretchner had been looked at as one of the possible writers to head up the show Iron Fist, but...," he said holding up a finger. "They were no longer interested due to the information revealed here tonight. That Mr. wretcner's treatment of you, as well as his unhealthy view of black women was not something they felt little black girls watching the show should have to worry about. That a black female hero like Misty Knight is deserving of all good things in life just like any other woman. Regardless of skin color." So what are your thoughts on tonight's latest events."

That Karma really is a bitch! Goodnight. (Click)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was overjoyed in hearing the latest news about Raven and Iron Fist. It's messed up that they thought it was a good idea to hire someone like that in the first place. He brought a bad omen to the set. I could have gone the route of him being fired, but that would have taken too long. Thank you all for reading as well as kudos and comments. I hope you enjoy this last chapter.


End file.
